Bonds
by MusicMadWoman
Summary: One shots of Bella bonding with the Cullens over the course of being "Bellasat"
1. Rosalie's Apologies

**Rosalie's** **POV:**

Bella's dear Edward is leaving me to be "Bellasat" with me, that's a fate worse than death and she hope better not make me angry. I eagerly protested against this so she better be out of my way as much as possible. Just then, I as calmly as possible call her downstairs.

"Y-yes Rosalie? Do you need something?" she stammers out

"Not persay, But I need to talk to you"

"Of course, what about?"

"I know you know my feelings on you becoming a vampire but I just wanted to say that I am sorry for how I've treated you, I've come to realize that you are extremely selfless, and that I'd be proud to call you my sister when the day comes."

She stood flabbergasted that I, Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful girl in all of the galaxy, just said sorry to a human. Her lack of response annoys me and I can tell she feels that and she stammers out:

"Th-thank you for understanding my decision, its perfectly fine the way you've treated me, I-I understand that you were just looking out for your family and I thank you for that as it shows that though you may not like being a vampire, you like who you're with and that you are very passionate, which is a great quality to have. I hope we can move forward with our relationship in a positive manner"

"I hope so too Bella, and thank you for all the kind words, I guess I'll call you a sister from now on" Even I was surprised I was saying this

"That's great, thanks. Should we hug or is that too much?"

"Might be a bit too much... but I don't care, bring it in... sis"

She blushes and I hug her and we proceed to have a nice weekend with her.

We spent the rest of the weekend watching TV together, painting our nails, and talking. For once, I felt fine with her.


	2. Jousting with Jasper

**Jasper's POV:**

 _Oh no, I have to watch Bella for the night, I bet she hates me for attacking her that night, especially since it was on her birthday, how could I do that? I'm such a failure!_ "Um, Jasper, are you ok? you're giving off really depressing vibes right now and it hurts"

"I am so sorry, I didn't know, I'll try and stop"

"What's wrong? You aren't still beating yourself up about my party are you? I know you're not a monster, and to prove it you had a slip up, monsters may be dumb or evil but they rarely ever have slip ups. You're "new" to the lifestyle of the Cullens and I don't blame you, any one of them could have fallen."

"But it was me, I wasn't strong enough to control it"

"It's fine, look, let's not sit here depressed and lets talk about you, what are some things you like?"

"I-I um, like a lot of civil war and revolution things, might be because that's the time I came from but I love them"

"Cool! I love those too, how about we sort of play a revolution or something out? I've always wanted to do a joust but Edward's scared he'll hurt me"

"I'm scared I'll hurt you too"

"Ugh, for creatures who are fearless you all fear _alo_ _t_ "

"Just for your safety"

"Whatever, as I was saying, we could take extra measures to protect me and everything else"

"How?"

"Bubblewrap, you and I will be wrapped head to toe in bubblewrap and we'll be outside"

"Why do I have to be wrapped in bubblewrap?"

"Simple, I don't want to be the only one in bubblewrap and besides, any collisions between up won't hurt"

"Don't think that's the case but ok"

"Great, now give me a few hours and we'll have cardboard horses and poles ready to joust! Tell me, what's your knight name going to be?"

"Sir Jasper of Cullington Edge wielding Paramose"

"Great name, I just realized I'm not a guy, kind of late but whatever, I'll be Sir Bellanka of Forkos wielding Rannos"

"Haha ok, have fun, be careful and I'm here to help if you need it"

"Thanks Jasper but I think I got it"

 ***2 Hours Later***

"Got it! Jasper come out!"

"Wow, the power of duct tape and cardboard, do you think it'll hold my weight?"

"Don't worry, think I account for that, I had rocks on top of it the whole time, no offense not saying you're a rock or anything and I've been on my horse the whole time as well"

"Now all we need is a horse name, Jasper, what's your glorious stead's name?"

"Giramo"

"Your glorious stead Bella?"

"Barrakanis" she replied

"Are you ready to be crushed under the might of my mighty sword Paramose you fiend?!" I shouted in my best medieval knight voice

"We'll see who gets crushed by whose mighty sword Sir Jasper!" she shouted back, clearly having practiced her medieval voice

"CHARGE" we say as our cardboard horse come towards each other

Bella comes at me with surprising force especially considering that the "swords" are made out of card board, but I come back just a little stronger, the force of our blows to each other knock us off our horses and we lay down laughing when all of a sudden we're greeted by a very angry looking Alice and Edward and Bella selflessly takes the blame but I also stick up for my part to play in the role and Edward is disappointed with Bella and angry at me and Alice just found it funny, but I learned today that Bella doesn't see me as a monster and could possibly see me as a brother, which is nice as I see her as my sister that I have to protect. Edward sort of calms down after hearing my thoughts which makes me feel better and I give Bella a hug before she leaves to be chewed out by Edward.


	3. Alice Apologizes

**Alice's POV:**

I'm absolutely giddy (like I'm not already) that I get to watch Bella this time! I saw her last too encounters and I hope I can have a moment like that too, I haven't looked into anything so I'm flying blind which I don't like but I'm hoping this goes good.

We're gonna go shopping, watch movies, and just have fun! As I'm planning all this my favorite human walks, err stumbles in and I bolt up to hug her.

"Hey Alice, its nice to see you too, but you act like you don't see me literally everyday"

"Haha, I have a lot planned for us to do today, we're gonna go shopping, watch movies, paint each others nails, the whole nine!"

This all gets a noticeable groan from Bella saying "Does any of this include a food stop? I haven't eaten all day"

"Of Course!, after a few hours of shopping, but don't worry I'll get you some snacks on the way"

"Thanks"

"Time for Bella Barbie!!" I screech

"I don't wanna be Bella Barbie" she pouts

"Too bad, we can't have you going to the mall looking like _that"_ I say, _that might be a bit cruel, I hope not_

"Oh, ok I guess you're right" _Oh no, I made her sad, Edward's gonna kill me_ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that"

"No, its fine, I'm ready to be beautiful"

 _Crap! I'm screwing up! This is bad, why isn't it going the way I wanted it too?!_

"On second thought, nevermind, lets just talk and have fun"

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to say I'm sorry for forcing you to be a Bella Barbie when you don't want to be and making you feel like you aren't beautiful and dragging you shopping, I just do what I want to do and make you follow along because I'm sorry but you can't really stop me"

"Its fine, I know I can't and I see dragging me around makes you happy so I let you do it"

"Oh, thank you for being so selfless and only caring about my happiness, from now on, I'll also consider what you want"

"That'd be appreciated Alice, Thank you"

"No problem, come here sis"

"Um, how long are you gonna hug me, I count that its been 25 seconds of you hugging me, not that I'm complaining, just wondering"

"Oh, sorry my bad humans don't hug very long, I forgot about that"

"Its ok, now can I get something to eat?"

"Of course Bells, whatever you like'

"A pizza will do, thank you"

"Not a problem, one pizza coming right up"

"Thanks Alice, can we also watch a movie?"

"Of course, I already had that planned, just a little later but we can do it now"

Bella and I watched the _Wizard of Oz_ and _Water Boy_ and had a great time. _Looks like it all worked out in the end_ _. Sometimes flying blind is ok._


	4. Esme's Excellence

**Bella's POV:**

Today was just horrible, Lauren and Jessica were bullying me all day and on top of that I found out Renee died today in a car accident, I can't wait to get to my beloved Edward's house. I make it inside, and almost immediatly crumble after seeing Esme cooking for me in the kitchen.

 **Esme POV:**

I hear Bella walk in and as soon as she sees me she starts crying, I instantly rush over and ask her whats the matter and she says:

"Lauren and Jessica were being mean to me all day and I found out Renee died in a car accident, I found out right before going to school!"

"Oh my poor baby, I'm so sorry, is that why you cried when you saw me?"

"Y-yes, I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, Edward didn't tell me you were going to be watching me and I didn't know what to do when I saw you"

"My mother never cooked or cleaned for me, I was the one always doing that because she was too busy getting drunk and getting boyfriends left and right that she'd bring home at 3 AM."

By that point Bella had completely crumbled into a ball in my arms and I felt like I had died all over again.

"I know its soon, but I _will_ do all those things for you, I _will_ do what she _never_ did for you" I said getting angrier and angrier with each word

"Th-thank you so much Esme, I never got to be "normal" because my parents never gave me a chance to be"

By this point I was absolutely fuming my mind was racing a thousand miles per minute with thoughts of _How could anyone do this to such an amazing girl? How can they call themselves a parent when she had to parent them?_ I was _furious_ but I had to let it simmer because I had to focus on my baby my Bella, I was going to treat her better than her "parents" did and give her the life she deserves with us.

All night long my mind was racing as Bella insisted on sleeping on the couch after I had made her dinner thinking about what type of parents could do that to such an amazing girl, Bella seemed to know I was angry and tried to calm me down by saying she was used to it and that it was ok but that just made it worse. _Bella's waking up, I imagine she needs a bath, I'll start one up for her._

 **Bella's POV** All I could think about was Renee dying, and that maybe I could've stopped it somehow had I just been there and stayed in Phoenix, maybe I could've talked her out of going wherever she was going and this wouldn't have happened. _You weren't there, you were supposed to protect her, you should've known Phil wouldn't be able to do near as good a job as you but you didn't, you were stupid and now she's dead, its your fault._

I got up to see Esme was gone but I could hear the sound of running water upstairs and went upstairs to see Esme running some water and arranging some clothes for me to wear, they appeared to be hers.

"You don't have to do that, Esme, really its ok, I have some clothes I can change into"

"No worries Bella, just wear these, I don't mind, I feel that someone should give back in some way to you after all you've been through"

"Are you sure? I can easily change into my clothes "

"Stop worrying Bella its fine, truly"

"O-OK, I believe you, I-I love you mom"

"I love you too"

 **Esme POV:**

It absolutely warmed my heart that she said that to me, it made all of my wildest dreams come true, all the dreams I thought were shattered on that fateful night now don't seem as impossible as they once did, and its all because of Bella Swan.


	5. Extreme Emmett

**Emmett POV:**

 _Woohoo! Bellasitting time, I'm gonna watch her so hard nothings gonna wanna try and touch her!_ Bella walks in and I give her a world class Emmett hug, again squeezing her hard enough til she can't breathe and she wheezes out:

"Emmett could you let go please?"

"Course, not that I want to but I will"

"Thanks"

"So Bells whattaya wanna do today? You know, I'm much more fun than Edward"

"Yeah, um, what are some things you like Emmett?"

"I like bears, wrestling, sports, sex..."

"OK thats enough" haha I made her blush which isn't hard to do, its just funny

"How about, you pretend to be a bear and I pretend to be a hunter? we can take turns being bear and hunter"

"I'm bear first cause I look like one huh?"

"Yup"

"OK, fine by me"

"OK cool, you run off somewhere in the woods not too far and start making bear noises and I'll come in with this" She points at a log probably bigger than her whole body"

"Heh, are you sure you can lift that Bells, don't wanna hurt yourself or Edward'll kill me"

"I'll be fine, now run!"

"OK..."

I run off a mile or two into the forest surrounding our house and start making a low growl, which as she gets closer starts to get louder

I can hear her approaching and I begin to start sniffing in the air and look around

I can hear a faint giggle that she's trying so hard to stifle and start travelling in that direction, she starts to move away and stops laughing. It goes dead silent for a few moments and before I have time to react Bella drops from the sky with a proud "AHA" with her "spear" being into my chest. We laugh for a bit and we stand up.

"Ooh, that was fun, K, now its your turn Emmett, and no nose! also please don't jump down from the sky, the world isn't ready for flying Emmett"

"Haha, ok" She gives me the spear and runs off _She never said I couldn't use tracks hahahahahaha_

I start following her footprints into the forest leading me to a waterfall that I didn't know was nearby, then the trail goes cold. _Damn, where could she have gone?_

I spot her from across the waterfall and she makes a run for it. I didn't want to cheat by using my obviously superior running ability and I started a light jog after her shouting some vague caveman at her

I chase her into a clearing and she gives me a warning growl. _Dang, she's got a good growl_ _, probably couldn't beat mine but still._

Before I can do anything she bolts towards me avoiding my spear and pounces on me. _Has this girl had proper bear training or something?_

She jumps off and laughs and we run back to the house to get her something to eat and Edward shows up to take her home and we hug. _Bella's a good sister bro, you've chosen well_ I think knowing Edward can hear me and he smirks back in response _Unlike you I hear_. he beams back _. Whatever_ I pipe back images of Rose and I doing the deed to scare him off.

 _I win Edward I win_ _But you lost in the game_ _Shut up_ _Make me_ _I will_ _I'm ready_ _Take Bella home_ _Fine._ _We'll continue this later_ _Don't doubt it_


	6. Caring Carlisle

**Bella POV:**

As if Renee dying wasn't enough Charlie died too, and using technicalities that would sort of mean Phil's my father but I'm an adult now so I won't have to worry about that. Again Lauren and Jessica are being bitchy and I don't know whose taking care of me today but my guess would be Carlisle since he hasn't yet and it couldn't be a worse time. Coming to the Cullens after school I was attempting to not have a break down like I did with Esme but I can feel me already failing before I get to the door.

 **Carlisle POV** I hear my daughter Bella's truck pulling up and I can faintly hear sniffling and her telling herself not to cry.

 _What is that all about? I'll have to find out when she gets in_

"Hello Bella, how are you on this fine day?"

" I have um, I've been better I guess"

"What's the matter?"

"This is pathetic but Lauren and Jessica were being mean again"

"Oh, but thats not all is it?"

"Yes, thats all I assure you"

"Something else happened didn't it?"

"N-No, please I don't want to talk about this anymore"

"OK, I'll be open to hear it whenever you're willing to tell me"

"C-Carlisle wait"

"Yes?"

"There is something more, Charlie died in action and I haven't been able to deal with it, he died sometime this afternoon on the job, I don't think I can go back home now"

"I understand"

"I don't know why I'm sad though, he was a horrible father and an even worse friend"

"What do you mean Bella?"

"He defended my rapist over me! His own daughter!" she was sobbing now

"He had proof and everything! and all he could say was, "I don't believe he'd do that" which suddenly doesn't make it real because he doesn't believe it"

"I could've gotten pregnant and he still wouldn't have thought it'd been from rape!"

"Oh my, Bella I had no idea, I'm so sorry"

"Why am I sad about it Carlisle? I think I didn't get my revenge on it"

"Revenge?"

"I had proof that I was raped by his golden child and I couldn't show it to him"

"By "golden child" you mean Jacob don't you?"

"Yes, I had bruises, and all different types of marks and all he chocked it down to was me being clumsy during sex"

"I know I'm clumsy but I highly doubt even I'd be clumsy during sex, since there isn't much to be clumsy with now is there?"

"I um, I-I see your point, I am so sorry that happened would you like me to look over you?"

"Yes please, if you wouldn't mind"

"Not at all" Inside I was fuming, I'm never one for killing especially a young boy with a father but Jacob Black might be the one exception I had to this rule, he hurt my precious daughter, and he _has_ to pay somehow. I managed to keep a calm exterior but I felt Bella somehow knew what was happening inside.

"Have you told Edward?"

"No, not yet"

"But you plan to?"

"Yes, definitely"

"Good, thats good. Now Bella, I swear to you that I will be a much better father to you than Charlie ever was, because no person ever deserves that type of treatment, and definitely not you."

"Thank you dad, you're the only person I can call dad and feel safe with"

"I love you and will protect you with my life because you are my daughter now Bella"

"I love you too so much and thank you for doing this dad"

"You've a broken hand, and definite indications of rape but does not appear that you are or will be pregnant"

"Ok thank you so much Carlisle"

"No problem, thank you for opening up to me"

"Mhm"

"Come here, We won't ever let anyone hurt you in any way, shape, or form ever again, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I understand"

"Take care Bella"

"You too"

 **Pretty dark, I didn't mean to I was typing up what I was thinking and didn't end for the series to be dark but it happened, I'm calling this the end of the series.**


End file.
